


Eager

by bimmykimmy



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmykimmy/pseuds/bimmykimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is all for being intimate with Mike. But Mike's "go-getter" personality may be a little much for his inexperience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely porn. porn for me. because the internet needs more Muckles

Chuck squeaked as Mike's hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he asked Mike to stay up late with him. Initially, it was to have an extra pair of hands to fine-tune Mutt. But things, of course, did not go as Chuck planned. Once Mike started, there really wasn't any stopping him; not that Chuck ever truly wanted to stop him. This relationship had just sort of developed on its own. One night it was standing closer, another night it was holding hands, then a kiss, then...well...things progressed, obviously.

Mike used his free hand to brush Chuck's bangs away from his eyes. His own eyes darted back and forth as he stared. His smile was  
sweet and seductive at the same time, which Chuck thought was entirely unfair. Mike blinked slowly and leaned in a bit, pressing  
Chuck against Mutt.

"Mikey, hold up." Chuck began to quietly protest. "Can we just," Mike-still smiling-cupped Chuck's face in his hands and kissed him, but that didn't even make Chuck skip a beat, "work on mutt instead?"

Mike pouted at his failure.

"Come on, Chuck," Mike whispered into his friend's ear in a way he knew made him melt. "It's been a whole week." Chuck shivered  
as Mike's warm breath caressed his skin.

Yes, it had indeed been an entire week since the last time they were intimate, and Chuck had been thoroughly embarrassed about  
it the entire time. It was not as if he didn't want to, it was simply a matter of self confidence. Someone like Mike obviously had no issues with sex; so, he was more than eager. But, someone who was as faint of heart as Chuck shouldn't be subjected to such stress. So far, he had been able to avoid Mike's advances. But this situation did not seem to have an out.

His face warmed and was no doubt pink as can be as he avoided Mike's pleading gaze. How he could go from determined bad-ass to doe-eyed puppy in less than 10 seconds was beyond Chuck. Guess it just goes to show that human desire gets the best of everyone. Chuck almost giggled at his own thought. Instead, he just bit lower lip as he smiled. Of course, he hadn't thought through how that looked to his friend.

Mike hummed, low and deep in his throat, and brought his lips to Chuck's jawline. His mouth went to work. Kissing and licking as  
much skin as he could. His hands ventured along the blond's body; caressing and smoothing the small of his back, and slowly  
Chuck's shirt bunched up and began to rise. A few minutes of this passed and Chuck was afraid he'd forgotten how to breathe.

After making sure he left a bruise on Chuck's neck, Mike pulled back. And with that wonderfully warm smile still on his face, he  
pressed himself against Chuck. Chuck gasped when the cool metal of the car hit his skin. This ultimately made his own hips press  
up into Mike's. Hearing Mike moan into his ear was his reward, and to that, he smiled. He supposed it was the little confidence boost he needed.

"Oh, what the hell." Chuck sighed. He wrapped his arms around Mike and pulled him in for a deep kiss. He felt Mike stiffen for merely a moment before melting right into the kiss along with Chuck. Their breath quickened and soft moans were exchanged. Chuck  
was the first to take initiative, surprisingly, as he pressed his tongue against his partner's teeth. Entrance was eagerly granted. Chuck wasn't going to lie to himself. It was still a strange sensation, Mike's tongue in his mouth. All of it was odd, really.

The fact that Mike Chilton, The Mike Chilton, even wasted his time with someone like him was hard enough to believe. And yet...

"Let's do it." Mike mumbled breathlessly as he pulled away from the messy kiss.

"What?" He said weakly, his eyes widened as Mike began to undo his jeans, "H-here?!"

Before Chuck had any time to think of a silly excuse, Mike kissed him again and guided him to the front of Mutt. Skillfully, Mike broke the kiss and turned him around onto the hood. He was definitely excited, (Chuck had noticed that when Mike was pushed against him) but not forceful. Chuck, never really admitting it even to himself, liked that side of Mike. He was goal-oriented.

Despite being successfully turned on at this point, being bent over Mutt like this was a bit overwhelming.

"Um, Mike?" He said over his shoulder as his friend pulled his jeans down to his thighs. When he felt Mike begin to fondle his ass, Chuck began to get a little nervous. "H-hey, hold on. Don't get so hasty. What about some-"

A small click cut him off. He shifted a bit and turned to look behind him. Mike smirked as he squeezed lube into his hand. Chuck  
felt his face heat up yet again.

"You just happened to have some in your pocket?" He whined.

"I wanted to be prepared." Mike said with a wink.

"Do you ever have anything not planned?"

Mike just rolled his eyes and smiled. With Chuck's limited view all he saw was Mike lean closer and before he knew it, the cold lube was entering him.

Chuck winced and turned forward, pressing his forehead onto the hood. Mike pressed a finger in and brushed it upwards. Chuck responded with a small whimper. As time passed, another finger was added. And another. As Mike pushed in and wriggled around, Chuck shivered. His cock, now wet with precum, twitched at each small thrust. Mike leaned over, pressing his warm chest against Chuck's back, his fingers still going in and out.

"You seem ready." He pulled out eagerly, and yet and there was a moment of stillness. Chuck watched as the small cloud of vapor appeared on the metal of Mutt's hood as his breath rolled over it.

"W-well?" Chuck whispered as he lifted his head.

"I, ah," Mike leaned in again and wrapped his hands around Chuck's abdomen. His fingers, slick and wet, creeped under his shirt and toyed with Chuck's nipples. "I don't have a," a pause, "condom."

Chuck let a gust of air out and let his head fall back onto the hood. He moaned, for more reasons than annoyance. "Jesus, Mike! You've already gotten me...like this..."

Mike removed his hands and he mumbled a small "Sorry." He had been too eager, he supposed. They might be young and reckless, but  
they weren't idiots (most of the time).

A short moment passed again, and Mike began to apolozie again.

Chuck pushed his ass onto Mike's groin. "Whatever, just be careful."

"A-are you serious? I mean," Mike stumbled over his words, "It's not like, well, I'm not like,I don't have anything or, but,..I just, are you-"

"Mike," Chuck groaned, "I'm dying over here, man."

"Alright, alright." Mike kissed the back of Chuck's neck, "Thanks, bud."

Well, that didn't take much convincing, thought Chuck.

Chuck folded his arms and buried his face in them. Mike did not understand, and probably never could, just how much this was  
effecting him. He was going to die of heart disease before he turned 30.

There was the clinking of Mike's belt buckle, the soft zip of his fly, and the shuffling of fabric. Quickly, and kind of clumsily, Mike squeezed more lube onto his hand and began to stroke himself. Seeing as he was already hard, and now ten times more eager, it didn't take much preparation before he was ready.

"Alright, Chuckles." He whispered. And without any other warning he slowly pushed himself inside Chuck, which had Chuck lifting his head and yelping. His friend was hot and tight, so much so that Mike trembled a bit when he was all the way in. His breath sobbed and he almost came, which would've been extremely, embarrassingly bad.

"Okay?" He asked in the strongest voice he could attempt, which he over compensated for and made him sound like he was 13  
again.

Chuck let out a small moan and his breath was heavy. "I-it's itchy," he shifted a bit, which caused his hips to push backwards on accident. Mike bit his lip and sighed.

Mike then stood up a bit and grabbed Chuck's waist, "Here," he said in a breath, "let me scratch it for you."

"Oh, ha-HAA-" Chuck was given no time to be sarcastic as Mike brought himself almost entirely out, only to push back in. Again  
and again, in and out, at a speed that was neither too fast or too slow. Both of them moaned and sighed in unison over the slick, wet sounds.

Mike tilted his head back, mouth agape, as the pulses of pleasure sent shocks through his veins. Wanting more, Mike began to move  
a bit quicker. His movements, once smooth and controlled, turned jerky and uneven. His thighs smacked against Chuck's bottom,  
adding small slapping noises to the mix. At a point, Mike opened his eyes and let his head drop again. His eyes caught a sight that made him smile.

"Hey, Chuck," he said between moans, "I can see...you...your reflection... in Mutt's windshield." He dropped forward and pressed  
his hands onto Mutt's hood, his chest now close to Chuck once again. "What a perverted face you're making," he whispered with a small laugh.

He saw, in the reflection, Chuck open his once tightly closed eyes. His eyes were wide and his face flushed, sweat beaded on his  
forehead, and it looked like some saliva had trickled from his mouth.

"D-don't look, you weirdo." Chuck whimpered at Mike's reflection. He panted weakly and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, his sweat adding just enough hold so they stayed back.

Chuck's expression and voice combined was what tipped the scale. Wrapping his arms under and around Chuck's chest, Mike pounded  
into him and weakly stuttered, "Ch-chuck, I'm..." he swallowed and gasped, "so, so close." His voice cracked. Chuck moaned and  
gasped as Mike coincidentally found his sweet spot. Hitting his prostate over and over until Chuck could barely see straight.

However, amazing as it felt, Chuck raised his voice, "Dude, y-you should pull ou-"

Mike grunted loud and shivered as he came harder than ever before. He pressed his face into Chuck's shirt, his voice muffled in the fabric as he moaned through the waves of his orgasm.

Mike was breathless, his shoulders quivering as he pulled his arms away from Chuck. Feeling weak, he braced himself by placing  
his hands on either side of Chuck on Mutt's hood. That smile came back across his lips and his eyes drooped in a post-orgasm haze.

He looked up at the windshield and immediately his expression dropped. Chuck glared at him, lips turned down in a fierce frown  
and eyes misty.

"Get your dick out of me this instant." Chuck said through clenched teeth.

With a small wince, Mike pulled out. He gulped when his eyes glanced down and saw the creamy substance begin to drip down Chuck's thigh.

He nervously tucked himself back into his pants and put his hand on Chuck's shoulder. He leaned to his side, turned chuck over and said, "Aw man, Chuck, I am so sor-"

Mike lost all train of thought when he saw that his blond friend was just as spent as he was. Cum was puddled on Mutt's bumper, and Chuck's member was limp and dripping. Chuck brought his hand up to his lips, his freckled face red, and wiped at the spit. His brows were furrowed and his eyes narrowed.

Mike's shoulders dropped and his mouth was stuck in an 'o' for quite some time before he announced, "You...Chuckles, you came?"

With continued silence from his friend, Mike turned Chuck completely around; putting both hands on his shoulders.

"But your hands were on the hood..."

"Yes, alright, fine."

"And I didn't even touch you!"

"Just sh-shut up will you?!" Chuck pulled up his underwear and jeans and zipped up. He ruffled his bangs so they fell in front of his eyes again. His face, flushed from sex and embarrassment equally, turned away from Mike.

Mike pulled Chuck to his chest in a warm, strong embrace. "I didn't know I made you feel THAT good." Chuck's heart skipped and he felt his legs get weak, suddenly remembering that he had absolutely no strength left. It was confirmed, this relationship with Mike was definitely not good for his heart health. Feeling the onset of soreness, and a bit light headed, Chuck's legs gave out. Despite being taller, he let himself fall into the hug and receive support from Mike. Chuck didn't even have to see his face to know that he was smirking.

"Let's go clean up and hit the hay." Mike mumbled happily into Chuck's shoulder.

"But we never checked Mutt's oil..."

"You're so hopeless." He laughed and squeezed his bumbling doofus tighter. They began walking slowly back before Mike turned his head and said, "But seriously, can you come back out later and change it?"


End file.
